epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awesome Betterhero/Rod Serling vs H.P. Lovecraft (Awesome Rap Battles)
Twilight Zone host Rod Serling raps against horror story writer H.P. Lovecraft to see who is better at horror. Battle H.P. Lovecraft Let this horror writing genius craft some wonderful rhyming I've penned a large mark in the history of scary sci-fi stylings My Lovecraftian beasts create terror like no others They'll take your useless social drama and devour it for supper I got the write stuff, delivering fascinating tales and letters Do you truly believe your drab, lifeless stories are better? Try fabricating a creature with any impact over humanity Your insignificance in this universe will drive you to insanity Are you trying to make a point with all of your rambling monologues? Your words instill less fear than the legend of Zoth-Ommog I set the horror precedents to spook any Twilight Zone residents Who typically fall victim to their own mistakes and accursed nonsense The doom that came to Serling is enough to make him flee When it comes to good writing, you're The Outsider and The Dummy! Your adaptations of stories are far from discrete But my complete fiction will give you nightmares at any number of feet Rod Serling You're about to enter a dimension of sound and sight See yourself put in The Grave after hearing my lyrical might H.P.'s alone in his own world, troubled by tension and friction And his Cthulhu Mythos was screwed up by unstable fanfiction My episodes depict real problems. They're meaningful representations That deliver the premise straight. It's no two-way conversation Jordan Peele hit it big capitalizing off my fame While you live on as the subject of nerdy board games This invader's raps will cut this horror giant like a knife You should be asking where everybody is, with all your solitary strife Your marriage was split by poverty, long distancing your own wife You got "Love" in your name, yet there's none in your life I'll punch you to your last flight. It's a heavy Steel beating I can tell what happens in your stories without even reading! "There's a monster. He's scary." Now back to breathing You have no greatness. It's all grossness, like that moldy food you're eating! H.P. Lovecraft My world is littered with diverse creatures. You'll look up to the Greats The cosmos I create will engulf your Planet of the Apes And my legacy elevates. I'm referenced in countless titles While Twilight Zone tries to keep up with cheesy TV revivals I'll leave this war vet with as many wounds as Private Pip Perhaps if you weren't anti-fighting, you could've battled censorship My monsters are crawling in on Maple Street, ready to cause chaos Burn you down like Gregory West ending your life with one toss H.P. writes down Rod's name on a slip of paper, and tosses it in a fire. As it burns, Rod fades away. H.P. walks away, but Rod reappears behinds him, unnoticed. He looks at the viewers. Rod Serling Here we have a strange man called Howard Phillips Lovecraft Who looks up to his creations, while they look down at him and laugh His Necronomicon filled with all that hocus-pocus is bogus Just like his racist writing terribly out of focus, he should know this! I'll knock down his Plateau of Leng and break through his Wall of Sleep While he calls out for his squid son to save him down from the deep His irrelevant zoo of freaks will no longer be condoned They were out of time the second they stepped.....in the Twilight Zone. Who won? You decide! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHsome Rap Battles! Who won? Rod Serling H.P. Lovecraft hint for next battle: I took a knife to the kidney, this stone'll do nothing to me Category:Blog posts